


Heroes | Labyrinth

by HardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: 80s, Angst, Bowie, F/M, Fairies, Goblins, Labyrinth - Freeform, Sequel, Underground, War, davidbowie, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/HardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: Six years after Sarah conquered the Labyrinth, Jareth seeks out its champion with news that the Underground is crumbling. Though he believes the rot falling over his lands is her fault, he has no choice but to bargain with Sarah to come back in hopes she can undo what has been set in motion.Little do they know, the Labyrinth's disrepair is only the beginning.(Dual posted on Wattpad at DangersUntold)
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. ONE

At the age of twenty-one, Sarah Williams was painfully aware her only friends in life were _still_ dwarves, goblins, and other various members of the Labyrinth's fauna. No one wanted to hear a silly girl's tale of heroism and strange lands in college, even if she was majoring in theatre. Sarah had learned long ago to just keep her mouth shut, playing the part of a pretty thespian on the poorly-constructed stage. As soon as she could, she'd gotten her own apartment, funded partially by her biological mother's lavish gifts of cash. There, in the tranquility of her room, Sarah could call upon the Labyrinth's inhabitants for hours, filling the empty void in her heart that had been carved out the moment she refused Jareth's gift. Never once did she regret saving Toby, who was nearly six now. Sarah kept a photo of him tucked in the mirror of her mother's old nightstand, though her little brother's chubby, smiling face haunted her. She had promised she'd visit him sometimes before she left- the same way her mother had promised- but had packed her things and never looked back. Irene Williams was too much for her to bear, and her father was wrapped around the woman's finger. Even her dreams had abandoned her since she'd moved away, leaving her with only whispers of the grand stories she used to spin for herself at night. Truly, besides her companions in the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams was alone.

"Hoggle, I need you."

Sarah seated herself at her vanity with a sigh, setting her latest script down on the battered wood. It had been three days since she had called on any of her friends- three days of miserable exams and extraneous essays that she preferred to write in silence. Now, Sarah was pleased to see Hoggle's craggy face staring back at her where her reflection had once been, though her friendly smile soon died when she saw the look on his face.

"Hoggle, what's wrong?" Sarah questioned softly, trying to decipher her friend's troubled expression. "Are you in danger? Is Jareth making a pain of himself?"

Hoggle winced. "Don't say his name." He muttered, kicking at the dust on the floor of his hut.

"But he has-"

"No power over you, right." The dwarf interrupted. "But he sure got power over _me_."

Sarah fell silent, an apologetic look on her face. It was lost on Hoggle as he began to pace the length of his little kitchen, his bag of jewels catching in the light. Little beams sprayed around the flagstones and walls like pixies, wiggling with every step Hoggle took.

"Sarah," The creature began finally, looking back at his friend. "Something is different here. I don't know what it is, but it ain't right." He looked cautiously around, like a wary animal. "Ludo says the rocks are afraid. What do rocks gotta be scared of anyway? Bein' at the bottom of the bog? But no," Hoggle paused, shifting uncomfortably on his stubby legs. "Ludo says it's worse."

Sarah frowned, quietly closing her binder. "Well, what do you mean? Did he say anything specific?"

Before Hoggle could reply, the image of his kitchen melted away, leaving Sarah to stare at her reflection once more. Crying out, she got to her feet, putting her hands on the mirror.

"Hoggle? _Hoggle_!"

Instead of a response, a strange, fluttering noise from her window caught Sarah's attention. She drew up the blinds and peered out, but all she could see were the green branches of the tree outside. Grunting, Sarah forced the lock open and slammed the creaking window up as far as it could go, a warm blast of air hitting her in the face. Just a moment later, the fluttering returned, and Sarah let out a soft, "Oh!" of surprise as a bird came spiraling in. It careened around her room once before exploding in a shower of glitter and feathers, coating her whole room in a fine layer of glamor. There, standing in the doorway, was the Goblin King himself- and he looked livid.

"Sarah Williams," Jareth's voice seemed to boom across the room, though it was as lithe and cunning as ever. "My, how you have grown. The young, naive girl is now a cruel, spiteful woman."

Taken aback, Sarah slammed the window shut with a woody thud. "Excuse me?" She questioned bluntly, crossing her arms. Jareth scoffed, waving a gloved hand.

"Do you really think me so stupid?" He spat. "You defiled my Labyrinth with your foolish notions of friendship and hope; now you seek to extinguish its power with- with..."

Sarah had never seen the Goblin King so angry before. There was no wind in the room, yet his cloak was snapping at his ankles with the ferocity of a storm. His hair stood on end like he'd been electrocuted, but something was different.

"The Labyrinth's walls are crumbling." Jareth finally found the words to speak again, his thunderous, mismatched gaze focused solely on Sarah. "The hedges are wilting, the water is drying up- need I say more, Sarah? Need I continue?"

Something was off about Jareth, but Sarah couldn't figure out what. He sneered at her words instead of smirking, lashed out with his hands instead of rolling his crystals. He stepped closer again as she stared, planting himself firmly on the carpet. Now that he was closer, Sarah could see the Labyrinth wasn't the only thing in rough shape; Jareth's hair was limp, his armor lackluster. Though his cloak was not torn, it was wrinkled and faded in places. Jareth was thinner than she remembered, his normally pale complexion almost white. Only the Goblin King's eyes were normal, two bright spheres set in his sunken face. Jareth looked _exhausted_.

A strange feeling came over Sarah. No longer was he the terrifying villain of her story. Though she knew he still was powerful, Jareth looked small and vulnerable in her apartment, despite his murderous glare. She remembered now that he had no power over her, and all of Sarah's fear left her body in a heartbeat.

"Jareth," She spoke coolly. "I have no idea what you're talking about. The Labyrinth is behind me."

Jareth bristled. His eyes burned into Sarah like hot coals as she walked towards her bed, perching on the edge. "Behind you?" He chuckled darkly, his voice low and quiet. "If the Labyrinth was truly behind you, girl, then you'd have stopped speaking to your _friends_ long ago."

Sarah grit her teeth, shaking her head. "That doesn't change the fact that I have absolutely no idea what's going on with your Labyrinth, Goblin King." she mocked him with his title, turning her nose in the air.

For a long moment, they were at a standstill. Sarah said nothing as Jareth glared daggers at her, his avian features drawn into pure malice. He seemed flustered with her response, once again lost for words. Finally, with a disgusted expression, Jareth spoke.

"Your _friends_ may be in danger, Sarah." He sounded pained, like he was forcing himself to speak. "If all this is somehow your fault, then only you can fix it."

Sarah looked appalled. "Fix it? I don't even know what _it_ is!" She exclaimed. "What, your Labyrinth is crumbling? Take better care of it!"

Jareth snarled at her, moving as if to grab her. Sarah flinched back and he stopped, though his furious expression did not wane.

"I am losing my patience with you, Sarah." The Goblin King spoke through gritted teeth. "My Labyrinth is not crumbling; it is _dying_. The Bog of Eternal Stench has turned into nothing more than a rotting hole and my Gatekeeper is a pile of rust. Your little rat Didymus is missing- no doubt to find _you_ \- and his bridge has crumbled. Sarah," Jareth growled, gripping her bedpost tight enough for the wood to splinter. "I have no power over you, but this plague has been spreading over my domain ever since you left. If you shall not do it for me, then do it for your friends. Come back, Sarah, _before it's too late_."

Reeling, Sarah pushed Jareth away, rushing to her feet. She glanced at her mirror in some desperate hope that Hoggle's image had returned, though the mirror was unresponsive. Even if Hoggle had been there, how could he have helped? He was terrified of Jareth. Sarah cursed her stupidity as she faced the Goblin King again, trying to gather her thoughts.

"I'm just a girl." She reminded Jareth finally, her hands falling to her sides. "I don't know how I can help."

Jareth just shook his head. His expression was almost mournful now, though Sarah couldn't be sure. He always guarded himself so carefully, even in her dreams.

"You are no ordinary girl, Sarah. What mortal consorts only with magical creatures?" Jareth shook his head as Sarah's face went blank. "All you need to do is say your right words."

"The right words are that you have absolutely no power over me." Sarah shot back, flaring up immediately. She deflated a little when a raw look of hurt crossed Jareth's face, staying only but a moment.

"All you have to do is make a wish, Sarah." He spoke plainly now. "The terms are yours."

Sarah turned away from Jareth, catching a glimpse of her script waiting quietly on the dresser. She realized she had a _choice_ to play the heroine now, not an obligation like when she'd wished Toby away. For some reason, instead of making her feel better about turning away, it made Sarah feel worse. She remembered Hoggle's terrified face as he recounted Ludo's worries- and how the rocks were wise little things. She could not ignore their warnings and Jareth's ominous words; if it was truly her fault the Labyrinth was dying, Sarah owed it to her friends to help as best as she could.

"I wish..." Sarah began quietly, her gaze falling on the picture of Toby. "I wish that the Goblin King would grant me safe passage to the Labyrinth and the guarantee I will return to this instant in time when I decide to come home."

There, that sounded tidy. She turned to catch a brief glimpse of Jareth's pained face as he rolled his wrist, a crystal appearing in his hand. He strode close to her and pulled Sarah flush to his chest, gripping his sphere tightly. With a loud crash, it shattered in Jareth's palm and filled the room with a bright light. Sarah shut her eyes tightly as she felt the carpet melting away, only to be replaced with cold, hard stone. If Jareth hadn't been holding her, she would've dropped to her knees.

"That was a lot worse than the first time." Sarah grumbled, pushing away from Jareth. He gave her a cold look as he stepped back, dropping his hand to his side.

"Last time," He reminded her. "My Labyrinth was not poisoned." Sarah rolled her eyes in response, not knowing what that had to do with anything. Jareth could still put her down _gently_.

Sarah didn't recognize the room they were in, though she couldn't say she'd really explored the castle during her last visit. The walls stretched up far and wide, and in the ceiling, little gems twinkled down at her like stars. The room was hexagonal, and three windows overlooked the darkness of the Labyrinth- one in the north, south, and west. The door behind them was on the eastern wall, facing a luxurious fireplace. To their right was a bed fit for a king, draped in silky curtains and covered in thick fur blankets. Sarah realized suddenly that she had never experienced a night in the Labyrinth before, and she was freezing. Behind her, Jareth opened the large wooden door, his cloak swirling after her.

"Forgive me," He uttered. "It is nearly midnight here. Tomorrow, I will show you how my Labyrinth crumbles. For now, you should get acquainted with the room. It is yours... until you decide you wish it to be no more."

Before Sarah could question what he meant, Jareth was gone, the heavy door shutting silently after him. She immediately went to the windows with a curious expression, peering out into the darkness as the wind whipped at her hair. The sky was pitch black, but the Labyrinth was lit up with a strange, silvery light. It was like the walls itself had glowing veins running through it, though they were faint and pulsating weakly, like a fluttering heartbeat. The Goblin City below was dotted with warm torches, but the light from the fires barely made it past the inner walls. Surprisingly, the Labyrinth was silent too, save for a few scrabbles and squeaky voices from the city. Sarah was about to pull away from the window when a loud, grinding noise startled her, goosebumps washing over her skin.

In the distance some ways away, one of the walls was _turning_. As it rotated, stone scraped against stone, emitting an eerie shriek that was akin to a wounded, howling animal. The noise chilled Sarah to the bone, and she backed away slowly. She wasn't surprised that the Labyrinth moved and changed, but the screeching it gave off was unholy. She'd never heard _that_ while running either, prompting her to believe that this was one of the ailments the Labyrinth was now facing. She couldn't help but feel sorry as the shrieking died off, the walls becoming deathly still again.

Sarah tore her eyes away from the darkness outside as she returned to the center of the room, feeling a lot warmer now that she had felt the icy wind outside. She realized the room was lit by torches, like the Goblin City below, and the fireplace was burning away cheerfully. Had it been doing that since they arrived? Sarah couldn't remember. Her head hurt, and she was suddenly very tired. Kicking off her shoes, she fell into bed fully dressed, splaying her limbs out over the heavenly mattress. It was softer than it had looked at first glance, and Sarah found herself drifting away almost immediately, tuning out the shifting Labyrinth outside.

That night, Sarah dreamt she was dancing in a white dress with a masked man, laughing as the Goblin King looked on in misery.


	2. TWO

Sarah woke up to an uncomfortable brightness filling the room, blinking slowly with the gritty peel of sleep. The flagstones that had been dark and cool the night before were flooded with light of different colors, dancing gently before her morning eyes. She gingerly sat up in the large, four poster bed, and looked around in wonder.

Now that the room was properly lit, Sarah could see there were more windows in her room, set higher in the wall than she could ever reach. They were enclosed, unlike the three cardinal windows below, but the glass was colorful and bright. Sarah squinted her eyes against the brightness and found they depicted goat-like creatures, with beautiful horns curving downwards. Strangely, instead of hind legs, they seemed to have fins with iridescent scales, shimmering like sea mist. In fact, now that Sarah really got a good look around the room, the decoration all had a similar motif of horns and hues of blue; the blanket that covered Sarah seemed to be wool dyed a deep aquamarine, and her bedposts were topped with little, golden goat heads. It all looked strangely out of place compared to the rest of the castle.

Ignoring Jareth's questionable choice of decor, Sarah slid out of the blankets, noticing now that there were curtains around her bed, not just drapery. She would have to remember to close those tonight, in hopes the sun would not assault her the next morning like it did now. Yawning, the young woman gravitated towards the vanity across the room. It was a simple, wooden thing with a few gold inlays, but a glass vase with mauve carnations sat on the right corner. Sarah gave them a little sniff, surprised to find they smelled almost like spice. Turning her attention to the mirror, the brunette studied her drowsy appearance disdainfully. Her long hair was a mess from sleeping unbound, but Sarah found a brush in the top drawer and went to work on the tangles. Surprisingly, it glided through her locks easily, leaving the strands silky and shining.

"I could get used to a little magic." Sarah murmured to herself, giving the brush an appreciative look before setting it gently on the vanity. Finally feeling more awake, she gave the room a look over, noticing that there was another door set in the northwest wall. Upon further inspection, Sarah realized it was a washroom; a little pool was set into the flagstones on the left.Multicolored vials of soaps and oils lined the wall bordering the steamy water and full-length mirrors that looked like they were cut from crystal glittered to Sarah's right. She closed the door to the humid room as her stomach growled, reminding her that she had not eaten for hours. Well, sooner or later she'd have to make use of the luxurious-looking bath. 

As soon as Sarah turned around, she noticed a small desk in the corner. Draped over the chair was a velvety green floor length dress, but it lacked the frills and flounce Sarah remembered wearing in the peach dream. Instead, it was much more plain, though gold embroidery decorated the skirt. Realizing she was still in her jeans and blouse, Sarah was glad for the change of clothes, though it was certainly nothing she would usually wear. She changed and slipped her flats back onto her feet before quickly checking her appearance in the vanity again, unable to help herself as she did a little twirl. Tossing her old clothes over the end of the bed, Sarah finally left the room, facing a wide hallway ahead of her. As she shut the carved wooden door behind her, goblins scuttled every which way, gawking at Sarah as they passed. She wondered if they recognized her, or even had the capacity to recognize her.

"Lady, where you going?" A little tug on Sarah's dress caught her attention and she looked down to see a small goblin. She was dressed in what looked like a dirty sack belted at the waist with rope, her marble eyes set in her leathery face rather than protruding out. As soon as Sarah turned towards her, the little thing dropped the fistful of velvet dress, smiling toothily upwards.

"Oh," Sarah began, staring blankly at the goblin. "Um, I was looking for breakfast, actually."

The little thing cackled. "Breakie?" She seemed to tease. "Breakie over. It's after six-o-clock!" She enunciated each word of the time with a flap of her stubby arms, as if they were foreign to her. Sarah blushed, opening her mouth to retort, but the creature suddenly careened off.

"Making more friends already?"

Sarah flinched as Jareth seemed to appear out of nowhere from an archway that she swore wasn't there a second ago.

"Don't do that!" She said through gritted teeth, turning just in time to catch a glimpse of Jareth's warm look before it turned frustratingly sly again. The Goblin King offered Sarah his arm, which she quietly refused. He raised a brow but began to walk, the brunette trailing behind him.

"What did she mean, after six?" Sarah questioned, not really sure where they were going. "Six in the morning?"

Jareth snorted in his own, delicate way. "Sarah, the Labyrinth does not work like the Aboveground." He admonished her, though she couldn't have had any way to know that. "There are thirteen hours to our day. The first meal is at one, the second at six, and the last at ten."

He turned the corner and suddenly, they were on the ramparts, staring out over the vast expanse of the Labyrinth. If Sarah squinted, she imagined she could see rolling green fields in the distance, but it must've been a trick of the light. Or perhaps, just a plain trick.

"You see, Sarah," Jareth continued. "The first hour is when the sun rises. Goblins do not tend to sleep in. They're disgusting, loud little creatures that scurry about the moment the sun comes out." He gestured below to theGoblin City, where the goblins were indeed running around, chasing chickens or squabbling amongst themselves. "So, that is when our day begins."

Sarah turned away from the city and glanced at Jareth, realizing she was seeing a side of him she'd never imagined before. He looked positively regal standing over his city, and there was even an aura of pride to his words despite his egregious subjects.

"At the thirteenth hour, the sun sets." Jareth continued. "Darkness stays at the Labyrinth for as long as it wishes, then the sun rises again and the thirteen hours begin. It is always the same for daylight, but our nights vary vastly."

Jareth stepped back from the view and turned on his heel, Sarah picking up her skirts to follow. They entered the castle again for a short time before exiting through the throne room, descending the steps into the Goblin City. Sarah was amazed at the sights and smells that met her- not all of them unpleasant. As they passed through, goblins offered her food and trinkets from little stalls, though they shied away from their King as best as possible. Sarah accepted what looked edible and munched on them as they left the city, nearing the inner walls. With a flick of his hand, Jareth opened the doors, and Sarah nearly choked at the pile of rusted metal on the other side.

"It wasn't much consequence for the goblins to fix the Gatekeeper," Jareth explained, kicking the scrap pile with a booted foot. "Until, of course, it stopped working again. Even I cannot bring the damn thing back to life; it falls to ruin just as quickly as I repair the blasted thing."

Sarah edged around the fallen metal, remembering her last experience with what it should've been. If Hoggle hadn't saved her, she would've never made it to Toby in time.

"Stay close to me, Sarah." Jareth instructed with a sly look. "I don't want you getting lost this time."

He ducked his head as Sarah scowled at him, chortling to himself. Just as soon as his light mood had appeared, however, it vanished, leaving a grimace on the Goblin King's face as they walked in silence.

Sarah couldn't immediately tell anything was wrong; the Labyrinth was just as dusty and jagged as she remembered. But as they slowly got further away from the Goblin City, Jareth began to point out sections of the wall that had crumbled or completely given out, connecting pathways together that had been previously separated. The whole time, Sarah could hear the Labyrinth screeching in the distance as it turned, sending chills through her body. Even Jareth looked disturbed, his eyes becoming more avian and aware by the second. Then, suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Ahead of the pair was the hedge maze- at least what was left of it. Entire sections of the greenery had turned to black, withering to the ground like it had been burned. It was like a hole had been scorched in the Labyrinth; Sarah could see exposed pathways everywhere that had once led to the thick, dense bushes. But what was possibly the most terrifying was Jareth's unguarded look of pure despair as he gazed upon his lands, his gloved hands hanging limply at his sides. Silently, Sarah moved closer, intertwining her fingers with his in a silent gesture of support.

"Do you believe me now, Sarah?" Jareth's voice was hollow.

"Yes." Sarah replied softly. That was all she could say. In the distance, thunder crackled ominously.

Jareth gently tugged his hand away from Sarah's, conjuring a crystal in his palm. He let it fall to the dusty ground with a soft clink, surveying the land. The moment his sphere hit the ground, it began to roll through the expanse of dead hedges like a little drone. Sarah barely had time to watch before Jareth was stalking off, his heels clicking sharply.

"Is it going to rain?" Sarah asked as she jogged to catch up, tucking a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. Jareth looked up briefly, sniffing the air.

"I daresay it will."

Jareth and Sarah pressed on for a few more minutes, the Labyrinth showing more and more signs of disrepair the farther from the City they got. Finally, they were standing before the front gate of the Labyrinth, though it was nearly unrecognizable. The wood was blackened with rot and a single push sent it creaking open. Jareth ran his fingers quietly over the edges with a murmur, the gate seeming to heal under his touch. He closed it gently behind Sarah before staring out at the plains ahead, dark clouds gathering above.

"It does not often rain here." The Goblin King mused. "Look, Sarah, beyond the wasteland. What do you see?"

Sarah shivered as Jareth placed his hands on her shoulders, realizing he'd taken off his gloves. With a single touch of his bare hands, Sarah felt like she was leaping forwards, though her feet stood still. The edges of her vision blurred as the wind picked up around them, snapping playfully at her and Jareth.

"I see a forest." Sarah murmured. "It's... beautiful and green. Nothing like the Labyrinth." She could almost feel the soft grass tickling her ankles, and she wanted more. Once again, Sarah felt like she was being tugged forwards, Jareth keeping her grounded.

"There's mountains in the distance," She continued, finding a footing again in a carpet of flowers. "And I'm standing in a field."

"The farthest reaches of my domain lie in those peaks." Jareth murmured in her ear, lifting one hand only to point at the horizon.

"What is beyond?" Sarah breathed, unable to peel her eyes away from the beautiful sight.

"Beyond?" Jareth's tone was cold. "Beyond lies the land of the Fae."

The skies suddenly broke open. Rain poured around Sarah and Jareth but they stayed dry, their true bodies hundreds of miles away. As the storm deepened, the vision grew darker until almost nothing was discernible, even through squinted eyes. Finally, Sarah turned back to Jareth, only to find he was no longer behind her.

Lightening cracked and Sarah glanced back just in time to see a hideous, hulking shadow. The light died as the wind howled, shrieking like a demon. When the sky lit up again, Sarah realized it was not one creature she was looking at, but three. Three grotesque, black figures that were advancing at a frightening speed, getting closer with each strike of light. Sarah could see their eyes now- lifeless and milky. Unable to move, she let out a bloodcurdling scream, frozen in place as the darkness descended on her.

Jareth's fingers dug into her shoulders like talons as he ripped her back, sending both of them stumbling to the dusty ground. Before Sarah even had time to breathe, the Goblin King had captured her chin in his hand, somehow already gloved again.

"What did you see?"

Trembling, Sarah scrambled away from Jareth, shooting to her feet. She stared at him with huge, fearful eyes, her hands fisted in the material of her green dress.

"I saw these-" Sarah's mouth couldn't work fast enough. "I saw these things! T-they were made of like- like shadows or something. A-and their eyes! Their eyes were just... white..."

Jareth looked deeply perturbed, though his expression softened just a bit as he realized how shaken Sarah was. Lifting his cloak, he draped a section around the trembling woman, bringing her close. Neither said another word as the Goblin King sheltered Sarah the whole way back the the Goblin City, ushering her back into the castle without attracting the goblins' attention. Blissfully, it seemed like the moment they stepped inside, Sarah's room was ahead of them.

"I'm fine now." Sarah's voice was small as she gently pushed Jareth's cloak aside, sitting meekly in bed. "I've just- I've never seen anything like that in the Labyrinth before."

Jareth frowned, his arms dropping limply to his sides. "Sarah," He began, swallowing thickly. "Neither have I."


	3. THREE

On the horizon of the Labyrinth, the dark clouds began to bleed. Sarah could smell the petrichor in the distance as she gazed out from Jareth's study, pulling his black robe tighter around herself as a cool, damp breeze blew in. The chair that the garment had been previously draped over was now occupied by the Goblin King, his mismatched eyes staring deep into a murky crystal he had conjured onto his desk. The only sound was the distant thrum of the storm approaching and the soft ticking of a grandfather clock nestled in the far corner of the room, the smallest hand steadily approaching the tenth hour. When they had arrived from Sarah's room, it had been striking eight.

"The Goblin City is quiet."

Jareth looked up from the crystal with a weary gaze, though his expression was soft. "Goblins aren't fond of the rain," He responded. "They'll hide away until the storm has passed, I'm sure."

Sarah turned away from the window, cocking her head. She didn't understand how that meant they were going to be silent, but Jareth had dealt with them far longer than she had. Accepting his explanation, she lowered herself onto the settee by the window, gazing over the Goblin King's shoulder. As if sensing her curiosity, he shifted away so she could see the crystal, though it was still unremarkable.

"Scrying," He said simply. "I did not get to see what you experienced, Sarah."

Sarah remembered the vivid shock of turning to face Jareth in the middle of her vision, only to find he was no longer at her back. She wondered if she was in danger then- stranded in the outer lands of the Goblin King's domain with no magic to speak of. It had been beautiful and green in her vision, a stark contrast to the dusty Labyrinth.

The soft scraping noise of the ornate chair startled Sarah out of her reverie. Jareth got to his feet and, with a fluid motion, turned the crystal on his desk into nothingness. He was tense, like a wild animal, and Sarah was reminded of how he'd acted in desperation moments before she'd rescued Toby; how he'd been draped haphazardly in fabrics and feathers as if he'd already transformed into an owl.

"I apologize. It seems whatever reared its ugly head at you is too cowardly to show itself to me." Jareth seethed. He clenched his fists tightly, then slowly relaxed, straightening himself out. "You must be ravenous; I will have supper prepared at once. By then, your room should be ready."

Sarah stood, drawing her borrowed mantle around herself again. "Ready?" She echoed. Jareth shot her a quizzical look.

"Yes, ready." He parroted. "What, did you think the chambers I brought you to yesterday were yours, precious? I did not think the decor would suit you, but with your arrival so sudden, there was nothing else prepared."

Sarah blushed. "I certainly did not think it was mine. I know it's yours."

Jareth stopped short of the door, his eyes widening just a fraction. Realizing her mistake, Sarah flushed deeper, looking away quickly. "I mean, it's your castle. Everything is yours." She spoke hastily. "I just thought it was a- a guest room or something."

She kept her eyes on the ground as Jareth opened the door stiffly, allowing her to pass. "It _is_ a guest room," He returned. "For a specific guest." He lingered in the passageway hesitantly, and Sarah realized he was offering her his arm. When she did not reciprocate, he dropped his elbow back to his side, looking vexed. "Do you wish to dine alone? I can show you to your chambers and have your meal sent there. It is, after all, getting quite late."

The storm was closer now; Sarah could hear the thunder reverberate through the castle's empty passageways. Had it been long since she'd peered out Jareth's window? Nodding to the Goblin King, she followed his defeated figure, trying to remember the twists and turns they took though it was likely all in vain. It seemed everything bent to Jareth's will alone, parting like a stone Red Sea for its King. She nearly bumped into him when he stopped before another door, the click of his boots ceasing abruptly.

"Here."

Jareth rolled his palm, but instead of a crystal, a small, ornate key on a delicate chain dangled from his fingertips. He lifted it over Sarah's head and fastened it around her neck, letting the metal slide down to rest at her collarbone. It was surprisingly warm, radiating magic in time with her heartbeat. However, before she could thank him, Jareth had pushed through the door.

As soon as she stepped inside, Sarah froze. Suddenly, she was fifteen again, surrounded by her toys and banners and her four-poster bed. Her mother's vanity was there too, chock full of pictures. But there was an air of unfamiliarity to it all, and Sarah realized Jareth had brought gifts. Her wardrobe was bursting with real gowns- not old costumes- and the dresser was littered with gilded trinkets and makeup. Surprisingly, her effigy of Jareth was missing, but the music box was sitting haughtily on her nightstand, glittering in the torchlight. The bedspread was different too- silk, again, and pure white. Her little covering had turned into a full canopy, draping down from the high, starry ceiling in gauzy waterfalls.

"Do you like it?" Jareth spoke apprehensively, bringing Sarah crashing back to reality. She turned on him, intending to be angry, but paused when she caught sight of his anticipant expression.

"Are these mine?" She asked finally. "I mean, really mine? From... the Aboveground?"

Jareth looked proud. "Indeed. I had the goblins fetch it all, but I used a little magic myself."

Sarah pursed her lips, marching towards her wall of toys. Seeing them was comforting, she had to admit, but they didn't belong here. She reached for Lancelot for a moment but stopped as her fingertips brushed his faded red ribbon, worn from Toby's growing touch.

Toby, she thought. I hope I'll see you again.

"Thank you," Sarah responded finally. "But these belong to my little brother now. They're not mine to keep."

Immediately, she realized she'd phrased her refusal wrong, as Jareth's expression soured. He drew back, hurt by the misunderstanding, and waved his hand.

"Done." The Goblin King intoned. "Perhaps you'll find something else to fill the empty spaces."

Sarah felt herself unexpectedly fill with guilt. He'd done all this for her, even after she'd beaten him and rubbed it into his pretty face? Even as his Labyrinth crumbled?

As if he could hear her thoughts, Jareth gave Sarah a forlorn look. "Everything I've done, I've done for _you_. I thought you'd have finally understood by now." He tore his gaze away from her face, his owl-like eyes gliding down her neck. "This room is wholly for you. Should you ever desire to keep anyone out-" He paused, the corners of his mouth curling farther downwards. "-just lock the door." 

It was a simple statement, but the meaning was crystal clear. Jareth was offering her a sanctuary- even from himself- in his own domain.

"Thank you." Sarah's mouth had gone dry.

The Goblin King waved her off, his mismatched eyes narrow slits of color. "I will have your dinner sent up to you for when you desire to eat." He spat, turning towards the door with stiff movements. Before Sarah could thank him again, he was gone.

Similar to her previous chambers, Sarah's new room was spacious and comfortable. Most of the flagstones beneath her feet were carpeted with plush furs and in the corner, down a few steps and behind a flowery divider, was a steaming pool. It wasn't very deep, but the water was shimmering and inviting. Lining the stones around the pool were iridescent vials of soaps and oils, one a beautiful mauve color that reminded Sarah of the carnations in her old room. Instantly drawn to the bottle, she stepped down and uncorked the top, inhaling its scent. The soap had the same floral spice as the flowers as well, and Sarah found she was growing to like carnations. She tilted the vial gently and watched as the wash trickled out, dripping into the pool below as the rain began to descend on the Goblin City outside. As soon as the water began to bubble, Sarah closed the bottle again, lifting the key from her chest and going to lock the door. She didn't want the goblins walking in on her as she bathed; she was just going to have a quick dip anyway. 

Gently, Sarah undid the tie of Jareth's robe and draped it over the dividers, intending to wear it again after her bath. Even though it was the Goblin King's, it felt comforting and warm, likely due to his magic. Sarah plucked a long shift from her decorated wardrobe and laid it beside the robe before clambering out of her green dress, hanging it in the place the nightgown had been. Surprisingly, as she draped it in place, the gown shimmered softly before going dull again. 

"Maybe this is how they're cleaned," Sarah muttered to herself. "Makes sense it would be by magic, because I don't think the goblins ever wash anything."

As soon as her toes hit the warm water, Sarah realized she was exhausted. Her body felt heavy as she slid into the pool, the herbal-scented steam rising around her. She went to sit on the smooth rocks but instead began sinking into depths the pool shouldn't have, her eyes slipping shut. When Sarah could finally fight her weariness enough to open them again, she found herself falling through the Escher room, the stonework crumbling around her. 

"Give me the child."

It was her voice, but Sarah didn't remember speaking. Instead, her feet touched the ground as a clock chimed in the distance. With each gong, the sound grew more distorted. 

"Sarah, beware." Sarah turned to see Jareth emerge from the rubble, slinking towards her fifteen-year-old self. "I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?" Sarah watched her younger self scoff at the Goblin King, her eyes turning misty. In the background, the clock rang out again, the sound corrupted and disturbing. The teenager was struggling to recite the lines now, shrinking away as Jareth offered her a crystal. As the thirteenth chime sounded, the world fell away again, and Sarah found herself back in her room at the castle.

"How dare you?" Once again, it was her voice, but Sarah was not speaking. This time, however, her duplicate was similarly aged. "How dare you bring all these things here for me? Is this some kind of sick joke?" 

The room was barely lit, but she could make out Jareth's pained expression from across the chambers. In the firelight, his shadow staggered over the wall, dark and menacing. 

"Sarah, I only wanted to make you happy." The Goblin King insisted. "I thought that something familiar might-"

"Get out of here." Sarah watched herself spit, brandishing her key. Jareth backed away as if it would burn him, but there was no doorway to flee to. Instead of shrinking as he backed away from the light, his shadow spread, growing larger and larger until it seemed to surround him. A horrible, animalistic shriek came from Jareth as he tried to transform into an owl, his ragged cloak fluttering around him like feathers. The last thing Sarah saw was the shadow clamping down on him, its milky white eyes opening as hers shut tight. 

With a gasp, Sarah awoke in the bath, darting up from where she had been laying against the pool's stone wall. The room was filled with a pallid, murky green light from the windows, and she realized it was sunlight seeping through the dark stormclouds. Frantically, Sarah pulled herself out of the water and quickly dried herself off, haphazardly throwing on the nightgown and robe that were still hanging from the dividers. By the time she'd calmed down, she was standing in front of the door, her key clutched tightly in her palm. 

"It was just a dream." Her claim sounded meaningless.

Realizing she'd slept through dinner, Sarah groaned. At least her key did what Jareth had promised, as there was no sign the goblins had entered in their attempt to deliver her meal. That soothed her a bit more as she quietly sat on the unused bed, her gaze falling onto the music box. Sarah's mother had given the trinket to her long ago, and she gave the thing a few cranks before setting it back down on the nightstand. The familiar melody began to play and Sarah lost herself in the sweet music, humming along quietly. 

Abruptly, a sharp, insistent knock started her. Sarah got to her feet and moved towards the door, unlocking it before reaching to push it open. Instead, she found the wood pulled away from her at a frightening speed.

"Sarah," Jareth's voice sounded surprisingly relieved. "You avoided dinner." He was leaning against the doorframe almost imperceptibly, though not in his usual haughty way. 

"Avoided- oh." Sarah bit her lip. "I fell asleep in the bath. The, um, door was locked." She shifted on her feet, suddenly very aware of her state of dress. Jareth, however, appeared to not even notice she was still wearing his robe.

"Ah. You must be hungry, then." The Goblin King looked dreadful. His mismatched eyes were dull and his face was ashen, like he hadn't slept for days. "Shall we dine together?"

Taking pity on him, Sarah nodded. "Just let me get dressed. I'll only be a moment; wait for me?"

She didn't wait for his response as she shut the door, hurrying to the wardrobe. Throwing the hatches open, Sarah picked out a simple, dark red frock, shimmying out of her nightgown. The skirt flowed down to her ankles and no farther, and the sleeves clung warmly to her arms. In case they were going to venture out in the rain, she laced up a pair of brown boots over her feet, wiggling her toes inside for good measure. When she opened the door to face Jareth again, he gave her a small smirk, offering his arm. This time, Sarah took it, watching as the Goblin King immediately straightened beside her. 

"Did you sleep well?" Jareth spoke as they walked, his grip snug. She was starting to suspect it was for his own comfort. "As well as you can in the bath, I suppose."

Sarah couldn't help but snicker, nodding. She had to admit; though her dreams were horrifying, she had woken feeling well-rested. "I did. And you?"

That was the wrong thing to say. Jareth faltered ever so slightly, his amused demeanor disappearing. "We cannot compare." He muttered, averting his stormy gaze. Sarah was expecting him to elaborate, but the Goblin King was silent as they emerged in the dining hall. They ate in silence, listening only to the tempest outside.

Finally, Sarah couldn't take it. "Has it been raining all night?" She asked, setting her fork aside and looking Jareth square in the eye. "I thought you said it didn't rain often in the Labyrinth."

"It doesn't." Jareth responded shortly. "Clearly, this is an exception."

Pursing her lips, Sarah played with her hands. "Where I live, it rains all the time." She continued, ignoring the Goblin King's stony gaze. "My dog Merlin used to hate it. My stepmother never let him inside, so he'd be stuck in his little doghouse for shelter. I liked it, though. Especially in the summer, when it would be warm. I could stay outside for hours in the rain." She looked expectantly at Jareth, who was starting to smile.

"I once enjoyed the rain like you." He admitted. "When I was young, it would rain often."

"In the Labyrinth?" Sarah questioned. She couldn't imagine the man sitting across from her as a child.

"No," Jareth responded. "I was not born in the Labyrinth. No one is."

Bewildered, Sarah raisedeyebrows. She realized in all of her childish daydreams, the Goblin King never had a backstory. The little red Labyrinth book was, after all, only about the Labyrinth, and not life outside it. Sensing her curiosity, Jareth gave Sarah a pointed look. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped dead, his expression morphing into a dark scowl. 

"Come here." The Goblin King spoke sharply, a crystal appearing in his palm. Sarah rose obediently and hurried over to stand beside him, watching in shock as the bubble grew in size. The glassy surface clouded over before revealing an image of the Labyrinth's outer gates, rain pounding on the muddy ground. Sarah squinted her eyes at the darkness, watching Jareth bristle out of the corner of her eye.

Something was wrong. The shadows were swimming like a mirage and the gate was rattling from something other than the rain. With a sinking feeling, Sarah flinched back, pressing herself against Jareth's side. Still, she kept her eye on the crystal, mesmerized. 

Suddenly, with countless pairs of milky eyes, the Shadows looked back.


	4. FOUR

The rain stung like ice as Sarah fled the castle beyond the Goblin City, her boots splashing through the grey mud. Strides ahead of her, the Goblin King marched towards the gates, his obsidian armor glittering in the pale green light of the storm. The little footsteps of goblins tore through the wet streets all around them as the creatures shouted in excitement, brandishing their tiny swords and clubs.

"Sarah, I said to stay _behind_." Jareth's voice cut through the discord as he whirled around, his eyes narrowed in frightful malice. "This is no place for you. You'll get yourself killed!"

Sarah skidded to a halt, ignoring how the muck began to decorate the hem of her dress. "But this is why I'm here, isn't it? To help you!"

Scoffing, Jareth gave her a dry look. "This is battle, precious. Have you ever used a real weapon in your life?" With a flick of his wrist, a beautiful, wretched sword settled in the Goblin King's palm. Sarah flinched, wildly expecting him to cast it in her direction. Instead, Jareth tossed her a crystal from his other hand, watching smugly as it landed in her grasp.

"You're an inquisitive little thing, precious." He turned away from Sarah, gripping his blade tightly in his gloved fingers. "But don't pretend you're worried for me."

Sarah could only watch as Jareth turned away again, cradling the crystal in her palms. Her boots sank further into the mud with every step the Goblin King took, his figure slowly disappearing into the downpour. She stood there for a long moment after he was gone, listening to the faint sound of the gates creaking open in the distance. Only after they crashed shut again did Sarah move, peeling her dripping skirts away from her legs before trudging back to the castle. Thunder crackled above and the few goblins that had been left in the city scurried about frantically, ushering her inside.

"Lady!" One of the goblins spoke in a pitchy voice, squeaking in horror at the state of Sarah's clothes. "This won't do at all. Come, we make fire!"

Sarah found herself being tugged through the halls, followed by a multitude of chattering goblins. They stopped in front of the entrance to her room and lingered outside the door, their beady eyes staring childishly up at Sarah. Clutching the crystal tightly, she pushed open the door, beckoning for the little creatures to follow.

"Come in, then," She sighed, offering them a small smile. "But try not to make a mess."

Crying out in delight, the goblins surged inside, lighting her fireplace just as they'd said. A few pulled the blankets from the grand four-poster bed and gathered around Sarah as she eased herself to the ground in front of the blaze, studying the crystal curiously. Before she could do anything, however, the sphere began to cloud over, eliciting a few noises from the goblins. With a start, Sarah realized she was looking at an image of Jareth, hidden within the pounding rain. He was surrounded by his soldiers as they marched through the Labyrinth, a grim look on his pale face. Everything was blurry, as if the crystal itself was wet.

"What are we fightin'?" One of the goblins asked, peeking over Sarah's shoulder as best as he could. She didn't have an answer for that.

An hour passed uneventfully and some of the goblins began to wander away. Sarah could hear them bouncing on the bed and splashing in the pool, but her eyes never left the crystal and they never left the room. Every time thunder would crash over the castle they'd flee to her side, huddling together like children. Still, Jareth marched on in the crystal's little view, seemingly unaffected by the horrible deluge. Sarah had a terrible thought; what if they all _drowned_ before even getting to the outer walls?

"Oh! Oh!" One of the goblins squeaked, jumping to her feet and pointing a stubby finger at the crystal. "They made it!"

Realizing she'd been staring off into the distance, Sarah snapped her gaze back to the sphere in her hands, watching as Jareth stood before the Labyrinth's outer gates. A hush descended over the room as he turned towards his soldiers, speaking indiscernibly. Then, in one fluid motion, he whirled on his heel, the gates flying open without a touch. The goblins surged forwards like a wave, pushing back the Shadows that were trying to crawl in.

That night, Sarah Williams learned that goblins bled green. Her crystal was practically _drenched_ in it. She could only take so much before she had to set the looking glass down on the mantle, wiping her hands on her gown in a mixture of disgust and horror. Though the goblins surrounding her immediately moved to get a better look, Sarah flinched back, watching from a distance as Jareth's soldiers were punished. She remembered vividly how awful they were at trying to fight her off five years ago- though in hindsight, Sarah realized they weren't trying to kill her. Maybe they weren't even trying to stop her at all. Either way, the little creatures were fighting fiercely now with little success, their broken bodies piling up in the darkness.

"It's not fair." Sarah whispered to herself, her eyes stinging.

"Hey! What's going on?" One of the goblins was holding the crystal in her grubby little hands, bringing it close to her beady eyes. Sarah blinked, wiping her tears quickly in embarrassment as she rushed forwards. In one swoop, she'd plucked it from the goblin's grasp and held it close, her expression screwing up in confusion. While she'd drifted away, the crystal had gone clear, and Sarah could no longer see the battle. Frantic, she shook it like a globe, hoping desperately that the image of Jareth would come back. When the crystal stayed silent, she dropped her arms to her side, her fingers still wrapped tightly around the glassy surface. The goblins looked up at her expectantly, dead silent.

"We have to help." Sarah proclaimed, her voice even despite her heart hammering in her chest. "There's too many of those things- where's the weapons? Your armor?"

The goblins looked hesitantly at each other. One of them stepped forwards bravely, his hands clenched over his chest. "Lady, Kingy said stay here." He croaked. "He'll be angry."

"I don't care what Jareth said anymore," Sarah interrupted, causing the goblin to wince. "But if none of you want to come, I'll go myself."

Collectively, the goblins gasped, their little black eyes fixating on the crystal in Sarah's hand. Except it wasn't a crystal anymore, but a beautiful, shiny foil instead. Sarah tested its weight carefully, the blade swishing harmlessly through the air.

"Bastard," Sarah muttered, a hint of a smile crossing her face. "He _knew_ I took fencing lessons."

With a stern warning to the goblins, Sarah fled the room, her freshly-dried gown fluttering at her heels. She tried to remember the basic movements she'd had to learn for theatre, but it felt like she was just flailing the sword around stupidly as she ran through the halls. Thankfully, the castle was merciful, and Sarah found herself dumped out into the muddy streets of the Goblin City. From there, the gate was straight ahead, calling to her in a strange way. She could almost hear the howling wind telling her to go, pushing at her back yet still whipping the hair out of her face. As soon as Sarah passed through the gates, she was plunged into the Labyrinth again; this time, all alone. Tripping on her gown, Sarah faltered, gasping for breath as she looked around.

"Everything looks the same!" She screamed in frustration, her dark locks plastering themselves to her face. "I wish it was just easy just this _once_."

Without Jareth, Sarah was lost. Even over the roar of the storm, she could hear the Labyrinth shriek as it turned endlessly. It had taken the Goblin King himself over an hour to get to the outside, so how was she supposed to make it in a matter of minutes? Suddenly feeling very stupid, Sarah leaned against the stone wall behind her, oblivious to the water streaming down her back. If her dress hadn't gotten ruined before, it surely was now.

Suddenly, a horrible screech came from right in front of Sarah. She jumped to her feet, brandishing her foil with a shaking hand before realizing it was just the Labyrinth. She could barely see through the rain, but the way ahead of her suddenly began to stretch for miles, fading out into grey. Astonished, Sarah glanced back at the stone behind her, wondering if somehow, Jareth had heard her.

"Thank you." Sarah's voice was shaky as she peeled herself away from the dripping wall, her face set in newfound determination. She began to run again, feeling strangely lithe despite the heavy rain. Looking down briefly, Sarah realized her red gown had shortened into a tunic, and she was now wearing leather breeches covered in thin, sparkling chain mail. Her hands were gloved in a similar material, though she could still feel the weight of her sword in her palm. Despite the situation, Sarah was grateful for the gifts. Still, even with them, the journey to the outer gates took longer than she wanted. By the time the heavy wood came into view, she was completely breathless.

Like the Goblin King himself, the outer gates were dark and imposing, standing starkly against the bricked walls of the Labyrinth. Sarah placed her palm on the metal latch and paused, listening to the muffled sounds of fighting on the other side. She could hear the Shadows snarling and pictured them snapping at Jareth's heels, their white eyes empty and emotionless. Shuddering, Sarah forced the image out of her head as she pushed with all her might, stumbling through as the gates creaked open. She scrambled to throw them shut again behind her before turning to face the horrible scene, her grip on the foil like a vice.

Dead goblins lined the muddy field ahead, their little, broken bodies piled up haphazardly. If it wasn't for the green blood oozing from their wounds, they almost looked like they were asleep, huddled on top of one another. Curiously, there were no bodies of the Shadows, though Sarah barely had time to wonder why. She waded through the muck as the rain beat down, resisting the urge to retch all over her sturdy boots. Soon, the bodies thinned out, and Sarah could see figures in the distance. The rain began to slow as she approached the fighting, her sword raised cautiously.

The first thing to notice Sarah was luckily not a Shadow, but a lone, wounded goblin stewing at the outskirts of the fighting. His eyes lit up as she approached and he scrambled to his feet, hobbling to her.

"Lady!" The goblin cried. "Kingy is there- look!" He raised his uninjured arm to point into the distance, where the significantly bigger frame of Jareth was standing. He held his own blade high, then came crashing down on a Shadow in front of him. It hissed and jumped back, only to return with companions. Thanking the goblin hastily, Sarah rushed over, her feet pounding against the soaked earth. She was almost at Jareth's side when a Shadow jumped in front of her, sending her skidding to a halt. It growled low in its throat, baring black teeth in her direction. Sarah pointed the tip of her foil at its head with a shaky hand, but it lunged at her feet instead, latching onto her leg. Unhinging its jaw, the Shadow bit down hard, its teeth glancing off the chain links. Shrieking, Sarah kicked out her leg, sending the creature flying. As soon as she'd gotten her footing again she was off, racing towards Jareth. As if in a dream, she barely inched closer, watching helplessly as the Shadows surrounded him. Sarah cried out, reaching towards the Goblin King with an outstretched hand when suddenly, she was knocked backward.

Light exploded from Jareth, surrounding the battlefield. Sarah covered her eyes with her hands as a howl rose from the Shadows, their impish bodies blowing away like the seeds of a dandelion. Goblins ricocheted around the battlefield at the force, rolling through the mud with little grunts of displeasure. They bounced off the rocky ground and shook their helmeted heads, diving for cover from the harsh brilliance emanating from their king. When it seemed like the world could get no brighter, the light vanished, as if sucked back towards the Goblin King. With a little pop, the Labyrinth went dark.

Clambering to her feet, Sarah wiped her dripping face on her sleeve, blinking in the sudden gloom. Her body ached from being flung into the ground and she shivered, noticing the rain had stopped. She could hear the goblins groaning as they picked themselves up, smacking each other lightly in what she could only imagine was congratulation. Feeling disoriented, she turned to Jareth, only to find him staggering in her direction. Gasping softly, Sarah hurried forwards, catching his battered body in her arms without a second thought. He hunched over her like a demon, his gasps ragged and sharp. His sword fell to the wet ground with a soft squelching noise, glittering ominously in the murky moonlight. 

"You did it," Sarah breathed, tangling her fingers deep into the Goblin King's ghostly, drenched locks. "They're gone."

Jareth's foreboding laugh dissolved into a violent cough. "No." He rasped out, his voice strangled. Then, without warning, he collapsed.


	5. FIVE

The Goblin King was a proud, preening creature of elegance and grace. Once upon a time, it had been easy to fall in love with that image. Sarah had been so young, after all, and she didn't even know he was real. Her time in the Labyrinth had changed her perspective, but Jareth was exactly how she'd imagined him. She'd never known him to be another way- until now.

When the goblins had dragged Jareth into the castle, Sarah realized she didn't know where to send the broken king. His chambers were off-limits, of course, which left her with two other choices; the strange room she'd stayed in before, or the one she was currently staying in now. Sarah's first, embarrassed thought was that there was _absolutely no way_ Jareth was sojourning with her, yet no matter how much she silently pleaded with the castle, the Capricorn-room stayed hidden. Now, she was watching the Goblin King slumber in a version of her childhood bed, his chest rising and falling softly under the covers with each breath. He had dried off almost immediately upon returning to the castle, but Sarah still had to fight with every buckle and strap of his armor, leaving him in a loose, white shirt and grey breeches. Lying peacefully, Jareth looked nothing like the demon she saw on the battlefield, but rather like an angel.

"Jareth," Sarah began, hesitantly sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's the tenth hour. The goblins made dinner for us." When the Gobin King did not respond, her face softened. She reached out tenderly and tucked a lock of his floaty hair behind his ear, her fingers gently trailing the pointed tip. So, he was Fae after all, then. Sarah was not surprised; she'd always suspected as much. How could anyone so beautifully tormented be human? Jareth's prone figure gave her no answer.

The dinner the goblins served was meaty and tough, made for teeth sharper and tinier than Sarah's. She tried politely to explicate she was enjoying their peculiar stew, but it didn't seem to matter; they were all too busy jumping around and screeching playfully at one another to notice her expression either way. Sarah choked down what she could before pushing the clay bowl away, tilting her head up to the kaleidoscope sky. All sorts of faded colors bloomed over the deep purple background, which was littered with tiny pinpricks of light from the stars. The ground was still damp from the downpour earlier, but the clouds had dissipated quietly since the battle, leaving the view open for comets to go streaking by. Sarah had not noticed before, but the moon's crescent shape was turned upwards, reaching up to the stars.

"Lady?" A little tug on Sarah's dress pulled her away from the strange heavens. "Lady, it's latening." A small goblin spoke, standing at her feet. Sarah glanced back up at the sky to find the colors were withering away, fading to black. Even the stars were winking out, seemingly, leaving only the moon to shine eerily on the Goblin City. She could see the glow of the Labyrinth's lights in the distance, but it was faint and far away. The torches that the goblins had lit were being snuffed out now as the creatures went to bed, nursing their injuries with unshakable childishness.

"Oh, yes." Sarah realized she ought to reply. "Thank you for dinner."

With a pleased sort of yawn, the goblin ambled off, leaving Sarah alone as she paced back to the castle. The young woman pushed the gates open quietly, stepping over tiny, slumbering bodies as she went. The quiet stone hallways guided Sarah back to her room like an old friend, cool and forgiving under her touch. When she reached the enchanted wood of her door, Sarah gently pushed it open, finally starting to feel the exhaustion hit her. She turned towards the bed with half open eyes, shaking her slightly-damp hair out as she kicked off her slippers. Then, with a start, Sarah froze. Her bed, which once held the Labyrinth's dusky king, was empty, the plush sheets tidied up as if Jareth had never been there. Not even an indent from his lithe form was left. The only indication he had been laying prone on Sarah's bed was a fine dusting of twinkling powder that had settled over the sheets, coating her four-poster in a thin layer of soft magic. Curious, Sarah reached down with an outstretched hand, gently sweeping her fingertips over the glitter. The powder tingled pleasantly as it tumbled down over her palm, fading into her skin like dew. Suddenly, alarm pulsing through her, Sarah jumped back, careening towards the door.

"Take me to Jareth," She pleaded softly as she fled through the castle, her gown billowing behind her. "I need to know that he's okay."

Sarah rounded a corner and came face to face with a beautiful, dark oak door, neatly bashing her nose into the silver-laden surface. She halted with a startled gasp and stepped back, holding a hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Then, without thinking, Sarah pushed the door open, oblivious to the peculiarity that it relented under her touch.

The cold stone of the castle was gone. Instead, Sarah found herself sinking into a plush white carpet, surrounded by undefiled wood. It seemed like the walls themselves were carved from a great tree, branches spreading out in the recesses of the high ceiling. In the corner of the chamber, by a grand fireplace, was a gorgeous, opulent bed covered in sprawling furs and downy pillows. Nearly everything was white as snow, stealing Sarah's breath as if it truly was a cold winter's day.

Something overhead caught her eye, flashing vividly in the firelight. She peered upwards to catch a glimpse of the only gold in the room, though it was strung so high she couldn't possibly tell what it was. Stepping further into the room, Sarah tried to crane her neck for a better view, nearly forgetting why she was there in the first place.

"My family, Sarah."

Startled, Sarah recoiled, hurling herself around to face the owner of the haunted voice. Jareth had emerged some distance away while she was distracted, coming out of a doorway she hadn't seen before. He was still dressed in his white shirt and grey breeches but his tunic was undone, further exposing his pale chest and prominent, birdlike bones.

"Y-your what?" Sarah's face flushed with embarrassment at being caught in what she now recognized to be Jareth's private chambers. If he was upset that she was there, he didn't show it. In fact, the Goblin King wasn't even looking at her at all, instead gazing up at the trinkets with a mournful expression.

"My family." He repeated. "Effigies, at least. You see, the Fae do not paint pictures as humans do- or did." With a wave of Jareth's hand, the golden statuettes began to descend in a slow spiral, revealing to Sarah that there were actually four. Settling in the cardinal directions of the room, the figures floated inches above the carpet, all of them looking just over Sarah's shoulder.

"This is my eldest brother," Jareth strolled around the room until he stopped before the statue of a boyish fellow, his short hair framing his childish grin. Sarah thought the boy could've looked quite merry if it weren't for his narrowed eyes and his tight fist, clenched tightly around an ornate dagger.

"Your brother." Sarah echoed.

"Yes," Jareth turned away. "Puck."

Like a bolt of lightning to her skin, a wave of recognition electrocuted Sarah. "Puck?" She repeated, astounded. "As in Robin Goodfellow? Shakespeare? _A Midsummer Night's Dream_?"

Jareth shrugged off her words, though his eyes were that of a wounded animal. "Yes, I suppose." He spoke through gritted teeth. " _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ indeed."

The Goblin King strolled a quarter around the circle, his boots thudding on the soft carpet. He stopped before an elegant young woman with a kind face, her hair lopped just above her shoulders. She held a sword in one hand and a flower in the other; one Sarah recognized as a carnation. It was the same flower that resided in the Capricorn-room.

"The middle sister," Jareth intoned. His expression was slightly more pleasant. "Mab, Queen of Dreams. It was she who taught me my little tricks with nighttime visions."

With a glance at Sarah, the Goblin King's lips parted, moving softly as if he was going to speak. He paused for a moment, pensive.

"You're a dreamer, Sarah." He finally settled on saying. "She would enjoy your company very much."

Sarah blushed again, but Jareth had already moved on to another woman, her face older and wiser than Mab's. Despite that, the lady was beautiful and ethereal, her long hair cascading down her back and over her gown like a waterfall. Her features were sharp and elvish like Jareth's, with distinctive cheekbones and protruding ears parting her locks.

"She's beautiful." Sarah found herself saying. Jareth's face jerked and he hurriedly looked away, scoffing quietly.

"This is... my mother, Queen Titania." He forced out. "And I suppose you can figure out who the next one is, then. You're sensible enough."

Sarah turned with childlike wonder, expecting the next statue to be as lively and animated as the first three. Instead, she found herself looking at the jaded figure of a stoic man, with a thick beard and loose curls. Compared to the others, his statue was haunting, staring at Sarah as if she'd done him wrong just by being in his presence. Uneasy, Sarah took a small step back, regarding the figure with interest.

"Oberon." She breathed softly. "Your father?"

Jareth gave her a detached glance then, his discordant eyes filled with an indescribable emotion. "Yes." He said finally, waving his hand again. Before Sarah could get a second look, the statues were soaring again, rising back into the clutches of the wood above.

"Now," Jareth's smug look was back. "What are you doing in my bedchambers?"

Sarah's mouth fell open. She floundered for a moment, mortified, as her cheeks filled with color. "What am I doing here?" She finally seethed, angry that he'd humiliated her. "You disappeared! I thought that you- that you were- well what if something had happened? After all, you _collapsed._ When I saw you were gone, I just assumed the worst!"

It was Jareth's turn to look embarrassed- or, at least, he appeared embarrassed. She didn't know if he could even feel shame, the insufferable prick. How _dare_ he just up and leave without saying a word?

"Well, I apologize," The Goblin King said smoothly. "I didn't realize my wellbeing affected you this much, Sarah. I thought you'd enjoy being rid of me. Next time I wake up _alone_ in _your_ chambers, I'll just wait around until you return, precious."

Without realizing, Sarah had taken a step forwards, her hand outstretched. Jareth's smug expression melted away to childish panic as her fingertips brushed his sharp cheekbones, her gaze burning holes in his porcelain skin. He was cold to the touch despite the roaring fire, his body like a grave in winter.

"S-Sarah..."

"I was worried about you." She uttered the words as if revealing the truth to herself. "Jareth, those... _things_ outside the Labyrinth? What if they get in? What if you..."

The Goblin King's arms swept around Sarah like a tidal wave, crushing her body to his. Burying her face into his half-open shirt, Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, memories of the battle crashing over her consciousness. Every fallen goblin was seared into her mind, their screams echoing like a curse.

"Sarah," Jareth spoke softly, petting her hair over and over. "I was wrong to ask for your assistance. Regardless of whether or not these creatures are connected to you... I should have never allowed you to come."

"I can't leave now!" Sarah sobbed, her breathing fractured. "Don't make me leave. I'd never be able to sleep knowing that all my friends are in danger. That you-"

Jareth shoved her away suddenly, baring his teeth like a wounded animal. "What do you care for me?" He hissed, scorning Sarah's heartbreaking cries. "Do you think me a fool? You think that you can just play me; tugging at my affections when you need something to fall back on. I have allowed you my Labyrinth and my people and tolerated their little rebellion because you wish it so. Despite you proclaiming I have no power over you, you continue to abuse my power for your childish wishes. And what of _my_ wi-"

The Goblin King's voice died in his throat, his discordant eyes going wide. _And what of my wishes?_ He had breathed in his mind, whispering poison to himself. For all the wishes he had granted, twisted or genuine, Jareth had never received a favor in return. Until now.

Sarah, on her tiptoes, had shut him up with a kiss.

In her embrace, Jareth's body shuddered. He melted into her for a moment before surging up, claiming her mouth in his. As if woken from a trance, Sarah jolted back, her dark eyes flashing with alarm. She untangled herself from the Goblin King and stepped back, frantically trying to unhook his amulet from where it had caught in her dress. With a ferocity she'd nearly forgotten he could possess, Jareth seized the cord back towards him, ripping the trimming of her gown at the collarbone. She looked up at his haunted expression, choking on her apology as if it was water.

"Jareth, I-"

A loud howl ripped across the room, extinguishing the fire in the hearth. The torches lining the wall died with the hiss of a low exhale, wind whipping Sarah's dress through her knees. As soon as it had come, the gale dissipated, leaving the room in utter darkness. Not even the moon dared to show its face in the oriel windows, hidden behind thick, murky clouds.

The clock in Jareth's room began to chime. Sarah held her breath as each bell rung out, the noise distorted and faraway. She grasped for Jareth in the dark, meeting his hand halfway through doing the same. Their fingers intertwined as the thirteenth chime ended, waiting as the timepiece went silent. In the darkness, a soft orb appeared, illuminating the Goblin King's face. He held the crystal in his other hand, his icy gaze fixated on the glassy surface.

"They're inside." Jareth uttered after a long time, his voice strained. What little color his face had held was gone now. "The Shadows broke into the outer gates."

"Then the battle..." Sarah breathed. "All of it..."

"It was for nothing."

Jareth's grip on her hand became crushing. Outside, Sarah could hear the Labyrinth screaming out in pain, multiple divisions shifting at once as the Goblin King attempted to thwart the invaders. Still, in the sphere, Sarah watched as the creatures spread like a plague, scuttling over the flagstones of the outer maze. The glass cracked as Jareth's grip became crushing, his expression glacial.

"Jareth." Sarah croaked, trembling. "Jareth, my hand." He didn't seem to hear her, his hair floating around his face like a sinister halo. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, the crystal shattered, evaporating into nothing before the shards could pierce Sarah's milky skin. Outside, the Labyrinth ground to a halt, holding its breath as the Goblin King sagged.

"I'm fine." Jareth muttered as Sarah rushed to his aid, brushing away her hands in the dark. The stone walls began to turn normally once more as they stood, clumsily moving apart. Sarah could hear the scraping start up again, much softer and more natural than before.

The room began to glow with a warm light again as Jareth rose from the hearth, dusting off his hands. He refused to look Sarah in the eye, instead fixing his stony gaze somewhere to her right. Still quivering, the brunette hugged her body, feeling small.

"Jareth," She tried to speak, her words coming out in a jumble. "I don't... I don't want to be caught alone tonight. I don't believe either of us do."

"Don't make assumptions." The Goblin King snapped hastily, bristling.

Flashing him a severe look, Sarah took a step towards the fire, watching as Jareth regarded her icily. When he didn't make a move to stop her, she gently padded towards the chaise, lowering herself gingerly onto the delicate upholstery.

"Stop." Jareth finally spoke. Sarah hesitated, perched on the edge of the cushions. "Sleep on the bed; I never use it anyway." He turned his back to her and stalked away, taking refuge at his desk. Sarah merely watched him go, swallowing thickly as she followed his command. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she found herself drifting, sinking gently into the bedding.

Across the room, Jareth clutched his amulet, wondering what it was like to dream.


End file.
